forge_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bai Suzhen
"Bai Suzhen looked much like her niece in the structure of her face. Her chin perhaps a bit sharper, and her lips a bit thinner, but it would be easy... to wonder if the woman was Meizhen’s mother. Her white hair was shot through with streaks of steely color, as if her hair were truly strands of metal, and was woven through an elaborate headdress which rose above the back of the woman’s head like a fan of jade knives." - Ling Qi, Tournament 9. Heir to the Bai Clan, Bai Suzhen is an extremely advanced Prism cultivator expected to make the Breakthrough into White some time in the next fifty years. Little is known about her personality beyond the typical Bai reservation and that Bai Meizhen idolizes her. Style Bai Suzhen is commensurately Bai in her fighting style, being focused on impenetrable defense and powerful counters. Her Domain takes this appearance: "...a lake, stretching beyond sight, it’s surface mirror smooth and dark, a shade of blue that was nearly black. The only interruption in its smooth surface comes from an island in its center. It is no natural thing though. Emerging from the lapping waters, a monolith composed of scattered bone and melted steel rises, sharp edged and pitiless. The edges of countless weapons bristles outward, menacing and sharp, their edges seeming to slash (the viewer's) very eyes even from a distance, and amid the fused remains of blade and armor, nestled in crevices and impaled upon blades are human and bestial skulls. They form the only spots of color upon the menacing cliffs, and from their empty eye sockets drip tears of poisonous black tar. Yet, at the narrow top of the mountainous island is a flat plain ringed by bristling blades, and at its center was rippling pool of clear blue waters, in which sinuous white shapes swim and coil about one another." -Ling Qi, Tournament 9 In the singular fight she has been shown having, it was an abstract exchange where her Domain fired enormous numbers of metal blades out of her waters in a barrage at her target. Defensively, she absorbed attacks in the waters and when actually pushed used a giant metal scaled snake body to redirect an attack. What else she is capable of is totally unknown. Story Appearing for the Inner Sect promotional tournament at the end of the first thread, Bai Suzhen's appearances have been limited. The most impressive scene to date which she has participated in, was her exhibition match to first blood with Duchess Cai Shenhua. She lost the match after a few intense exchanges of extremely high level cultivator combat, but Cai Shenhua praised her and voiced her expectation that Bai Suzhen would join her in the White Realm soon, as a powerful political statement. Bound Spirits She has an unnamed prism spirit beast, a massive snake from which one of its scales became Bai Meizhen's domain weapon. This snake is Cui's mother. Relationship with Ling Qi None, beyond a brief introduction at the Cai party during the Inner Sect promotional tournament. Relationships with Family Looked up to by Bai Meizhen. Relationships with Others To Be Added. Trivia * Sometimes referred to as "Aunt Susan" or "Terminator Aunt" by the player-base. Citation Category:Bai Clan Category:Cultivator Category:Browse